Secret Faberry kisses and wishes
by LillyFrost
Summary: Silly, sexual and over-dramatic Quinn and Rachel starting from Nationals junior year.
1. Nationals craziness

**Quinn's POV**

**It all started with that kiss at Nationals, all three of them, only one know by the group. **

**Actually that's not true, it had started a long time before, and I was only able to identify it better after prom. After I slapped her and saw that hurt look in her eyes, I felt my mask slipping. I had apologized profusely, she had forgiven me simply and easily, like she it did not bother her and with the prom king and queen crowning ceremony, I realized that I didn't care that I had lost. I was still thinking about Rachel and how forgiving she was and (surprisingly) how good she had looked with her hair done up, how easily you could see her figure in that dress. Although if it was up to me I would have put her into a red cocktail dress, or maybe a deep purple gown. These thoughts plagued my mind all night and after that night I found my eyes following Rachel and becoming increasingly ****fascinated by her every move. And this scared me to my core, these feelings that I tried to suppress and the way I would spiral off into a tangent just thinking about her hair or her legs or her voice. I was becoming increasingly aware that I wasn't straight but then what was I? Bisexual? Bi-curious? Who knows.**

** After everyone was left sulking after our loss, I found myself alone in a room with Rachel. She was pacing and saying things like, **

"**They hate me, they must all hate me! It's essentially my fault we lost and now they all despise me. Oh god Quinn what am I going to do? I can't have this on my conscience !"**

**And so on. While she paced I lounged on a semi comfortable love seat, watching Rachel's behind as she constantly moved. It was a nice ass and I could not understand why I had never really noticed it before. **

**She was starting to cry, and I just couldn't handle it anymore. I pushed myself to my feet and walked swiftly toward my target. **

**Standing directly in front of her I place my hands on both sides of her face, moving my thumbs to wipe away her tears, her eyes wide and curious as I slowly place my lips over hers.**

**That first kiss wasn't perfect by any standards, it was wet and salty and a little raw. But there was something hidden underneath that kiss that made me wonder, that made mefeel. **

**She responded quicker to the kiss than I would have expected, snaking her hands around my neck and pulling me close instead of pushing me away in disgust. **

**We stumbled backwards, moving as one until Rachel is backed against the door, our mouths still attached. Grinding our hips together, her hands tangled up in my hair and mine moved to press into her sides. **

**Our bodies moved in a rhythm, our hands exploring, pressing and cupping things we had never touched on another girl before. **

**Her tongue licked my bottom lip for entrance and I gladly opened up. She slipped her tongue in and I could taste her as she explored the inside of my cavern.**

**I held this woman flush to my body, feeling like my world was spinning and might never stop. **

**After what seemed like forever but was probably only a few minutes, one of us pulled away. Rachel grasping my ass and drawing up my dress to expose more of my thighs and my hands gripping her hips tightly, never wanting to let this girl go. **

**I was curious as to what she was going to say, as we both panted trying to catch our ****breath, avoiding each others eyes. Finally I raised my gaze to hers when she said in a breathy voice,**

"**Don't stop Quinn, never stop."**

**And with that she pulled her lips back to mine ****making my vision blurry and changing my world in a wonderful and confusing way from there on out.**

****I believe this will turn into a multi-chaptered fic, with many behind the scenes shots of Faberry-ness that no one but the 2 girls know about. Tell me if you like it please (or provide me with some tidbits of where you want this to head) by leaving a review .


	2. Heart attacks and Somethings

**It was two weeks after the whole thing at Nationals and neither girl had been able to look the other in the eye since. Quinn had (secretly) started calling it "The greatest experience of my life thus far" Not that giving birth to Beth wasn't great and all but I was on so many medications at the time that I hardly remember the actual happening. Whereas I could remember every glorious moment of those kisses in the prop room. We had been rudely interrupted by Tina and had struggled to pull on our dresses. We ended up avoiding each other for the rest of the trip, which made me almost regret that first kiss. Almost. **

**Since finals were wrapping up kids were wandering the halls and lying outside on the campus waiting to be sent home. Or of course there were kids like Santana and Britt who left the second the finished a test. I was considering doing the same thing when I got a text.**

Quinn, meet me in the choir room, 5 minutes. It's Rachel BTW.

**I had no idea why Rachel was texting me to meet up with her but it probably wasn't good. Maybe she was going to lecture me on how she was 100% straight, in love with Hudson and all that crap. I didn't know how much of that I could take but it would be rude **not**to go. So I made an complete turn around and headed towards the choir room and my inevitable telling-off. I couldn't wait.**

**Pausing at the doorway, I was fighting a battle. I didn't feel like getting shot down or lectured right now by my dream girl right now but when would I ever? I wouldn't run away like a coward with my tail between my legs, that is not who I am. So with a drawn out sigh I pushed into the familiar room. **

"**...Rachel why the **hell** are you wearing lingerie !" **

**There on top of the piano sat Rachel Berry, clad only in a peach coloured lingerie set. It was a miracle that I had even been able to speak at all, let alone form a coherent sentence.**

"**Huh, I never thought that you would say the word hell Quinn."**

"**Apparently there is **a lot **we don't know about each other." **

**With that I stepped forward, pulling off my sweater and wrapping it around the girl's shoulders. **

" **H-hey, what are you doing Quinn? I thought you would like this!" then Rachel started pouting and making big, sad eyes.**

" **Okay don't give me that look. I don't know what** **you were thinking of when you decided to do this so please explain," I hosted myself up onto the piano next to this barely clothed girl and waited.**

" **Well I've been thinking right? And I realized that we went further than I ever had with Finn or Jessie or Puck, I mean I put your hand up my bra! And when we kissed I felt, I dunno, all warm and fluttery and you made me feel comfortable. Safe," near the end Rachel was almost whispering.**

"**So you thought that you would go out to Victoria Secret, buy lingerie in my favourite colour and draw me in with your sexiness?" I smirked.**

**Erupting into giggles Rachel moved onto her back, with me slowly following. After a minute she stopped and just stared up at the ceiling, her right hand moving to fit my left.**

" **I don't know what I was thinking, I just wanted to get your attention again. I didn't want this to end up as a one time thing, forgotten and pushed away."**

**I was shocked, so of course I blurted out the worst thing possible.**

"**And what about Finn? Don't you um love him and shit?" **

"**Y-yeah. Maybe. I don't really know anymore. But I do know that when **we **kissed it felt right. Like all my worries had disappeared into smoke and that I wanted to stay held in your hands forever," Rachel had started blushing like crazy and was moving to take her hand out of mine.**

**Snatching it back, my heart racing like crazy I told her what I really wanted to happen.**

"**So maybe we could start something? I know you are gonna want to be with Hudson again eventually, but could we try something out until then?"**

"**Something secretive or an open something ? Because I don't even know what I am yet, so I'm not so sure about coming out, yet.**

" **Yeah, I am not really sure either, so something private could work," I was trying to sound cool while my heart was beating erratically and I could hardly breathe.**

**I rolled my body on top of Rachel's and started kissing her. This time there was zero waiting time for her to respond, as she moved up to press to me and wrapping her arms around my hips. I moved a leg between her already open ones and moaned as she tugged on my bottom lip. **

" **I think we can have something special."**

I can not believe all the alerts I got for the first chapter! So I decided to continue straight off. Please leave me a review (or pm me) and tell me some of the things you want the girls to do during the summer. As silly and cute as you can think of :)


	3. Interrupting Quinn, who?

" **Quinn what is taking you so long,there can only be so many commercials!"**

**I smirked at the yells of my diva girlfriend. Yes I did say "girlfriend"! We were secretly together, and had been for about three weeks. We spent every single balmy summer day together, going for bike rides (Rachel was so bad at riding it was cute) and watching movies and eating chocolate and going for drives and oh god I was **so** happy! **

**We were watching Pretty in Pink together, after I had taken Rachel shoe shopping earlier at this little boutique. She had called me her "princess charming" because I kept putting the shoes on for her, not realizing that I was doing it. I had stopped and pretended that the nickname annoyed me but of course it didn't bother me at all. I had never heard Rachel dub anyone else with a cutesy, Disney nickname before, so I felt, i dunno, honoured? **

**I picked up the bowl of caramel covered popcorn and the water and headed back into the living room.**

"**I'm sorry I took so long, I just had to find the popcorn I promised."**

**But Rachel barely looked up when I walked in, instead she was looking at her phone with a worried look etched all over her pretty face.**

" **Rach? Did something happen?" I moved and sat next to the girl, trying to see what was on her phone but she hid it well.**

"**'Course not Quinn! Everything is great!"**

"**Okay something is obviously up because you just used that squeaky tone with me. Please tell me, what is it?"**

**Wordlessly Rachel handed over her cell which was open to a new text.**

Hey Rachel do you want to go out with me tonight? Or any other night would do too! I feel like you've been avoiding me? please call me :)

-Finn

**I was obviously shocked, I knew that one of them would reach out and get in touch with the other soon enough but I never thought... I didn't think that I would have to give Ray up so quickly. It seemed like only yesterday that she was waiting for me dressed in Victoria Secret underwear and wanting to be with me. Not Hudson, **me.

**All the weeks that had passed since then felt like a delicious blur, gone by too quickly and I felt like I hadn't been there to enjoy them enough, that I had not kissed my girlfriend enough or told her how good she looked or played with her hair enough. Damn it. I wasn't ready to give this all up.**

" **I don't know what to do Quinn. I can't decide," the words were whispered but they were there.**

**My head shot up so fast I got whiplash.**

" **W-what's there to decide? You have feelings for Hudson and I was just a phase,"I didn't really mean to say that last part aloud but I found out that when I was around this girl everything came out. No holds bared.**

" Don't **say that Q! You are not and never will be 'just a phase' for me. That is the farthest thing from the truth! I like you Quinn and I want to continue this. Continue us. But..."**

**I finished the sentence for her because it looked like she couldn't.**

" **But you can't stay away from him?" I said , moving my hand to her knee.**

"**Y-yeah. Word for word," Rachel replied in a sour voice.**

**The two of us sat in silence for about 5 minutes, the only noise the TV and the hall clock before I couldn't take it anymore. Wrapping my arms around my girlfriend I laid down on the sofa, pulling her to my chest.**

" **Quinn I am really sorry that- "**

**I silenced my girl with a small kiss, moving away only to tell her there was no reason to be sorry, I knew what I was getting between what we started this. So we just lay together, her head resting on my left boob and my arms encircling her middle. If i could just hold here for a little longer, maybe I would be OK. Maybe I would be able to let her go back to Hudson ( I just can't call him "Finn" anymore) and let her be happy. And maybe I can pretend to be happy for her. Because we were not in it for the long run, she would always have feelings for him that were greater than anything she could develop for me, feelings you can't just forget. **

"**Uh, Quinn?"**

" **Hmmm?" I said not even realizing I had been rubbing Rachel's back the whole time I had been thinking. I stopped.**

"**Would it be horrible of me to ask you something? I know it's going to sound like I am some kind of monster or sick pervert when I ask you this-"**

" **Baby I don't think you could really ever sound like either of those things to me. What do you wanna ask?"  
>" Would you ever maybe consider still being my girlfriend even if I started being another person girlfriend too! Oh god how could I ask you that, I am a monster, Q I am so,so,so, <strong>so** sorry!"**

" **Stop. Did I not just tell you what I thought of you apologizing?It's not the worst idea in the world, of course I would consider it."**

"**R-really?" **

"**'Course. I care about you Rachel and I'm not gonna let this relationship between us end this early on!" **

**Rachel flipped over onto her stomach and stared at me with glassy, bright with tears eyes. Shit, I didn't even know she had started crying! **

" **You just called us a relationship!"**


End file.
